


Ива-чан-сенсей

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Мальчишка лет пяти не плакал и смотрел на мир с потрясающим любопытством. Кубик в носу ему, очевидно, не мешал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ойкава/Ивайзуми на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 2016

Кубик торчал из носа вызывающе.

— Как?! Нет, ты скажи мне, Каэдэ, как?!

Каэдэ недовольно жмурился и отводил глаза, явно не желая делиться секретом фирмы.

— Он больше твоего носа! Как можно было запихнуть его в ноздрю?!

Истеричные мамочки обычно причитали, что у их чада, наверное, уже внутреннее кровотечение и разрыв чего только можно. А этого отца, похоже, больше интересовал механизм запихивания большого квадратного кубика в маленькую ноздрю — сейчас тоже квадратную.

Ивайзуми давно отучился задавать подобные вопросы. Нервы целее будут.

— Ойкава-сан?

Отец и сын встрепенулись одинаково.

— Меня зовут Ивайзуми Хаджиме. Прошу за мной.

Отец поднялся с дешевого пластикового стула, сын — спрыгнул. Оба были одеты слишком хорошо для обычной городской больницы, где Ивайзуми подрабатывал по вечерам за символическую плату, чтобы не терять практику. В их частной клинике случаи были сложнее, но их было куда меньше. А навык безоперационного извлечения игрушек из детей и заклеивания коленок пластырем быстро испарялся.

Так Ивайзуми говорил семье, не желая признаваться, что ему просто скучно. Как любому интерну, в клинике ему серьезных дел пока не доверяли, а вот в больнице пара рук лишней не бывала, и здесь Ивайзуми чувствовал себя нужным.

Тем временем отец и сын послушно прошли за ним в смотровую. Мальчишка лет пяти не плакал и смотрел на мир с потрясающим любопытством. Кубик в носу ему, очевидно, не мешал.

— Погодите, — спохватился отец, когда Ивайзуми показал ребенку на смотровой стол и с важного согласного кивка подсадил его вверх.

Ивайзуми обернулся с легким удивлением. На первый взгляд отец — Ойкава-сан — не производил впечатления нервозного родителя, но мало ли…

Впрочем, успокаивать его не пришлось. Ойкава-сан всего лишь достал смартфон и быстро щелкнул сына, пока его физиономия даже не успела вытянуться.

— Папа! — возмутился сын — Каэдэ.

— Сам виноват, — сладко пропел любящий родитель. — Вот вырастешь — а фото останется!

— Хотя бы в инстаграм не выкладывай, — видимо, зная, что сопротивление бесполезно, Каэдэ тяжело, не по-детски вздохнул.

— Ну что ты! Компромат теряет всю ценность, если сразу его обнародовать, — Ойкава-сан с чувством глубокого удовлетворения сделал широкий жест в сторону сына и кивнул: — Он весь ваш, Ивайзуми-сенсей.

— Я не видел вас здесь раньше, — между делом натягивая перчатки, обратился Ивайзуми к Каэдэ. Тот, скорей всего, относился к редкому типу детей, с исследовательской жаждой наблюдавших за самыми неаппетитными врачебными манипуляциями, даже если дело касалось непосредственно их самих. С такими работать немногим проще, чем с плаксами. Отвлечь не получится, и лучше провернуть все как можно быстрее.

— Мы переехали сюда недавно, — подтвердил Каэдэ, чинно сидя на столе. Большие черные глаза, совсем не похожие на отцовские, следили за каждым жестом Ивайзуми.

— И это не последняя наша встреча, — ехидно вставил Ойкава-сан с многозначительным взглядом на сына. Тот даже не пытался сделать вид, что смутился. — Видели бы вы коллекцию игрушек, побывавших кое у кого в носу!

— Вряд ли она больше моей, — Ивайзуми с усмешкой щелкнул Каэдэ по подбородку — легонько, чтобы он запрокинул голову и дал осмотреть распухший нос. Зеленый кубик дивно контрастировал с красно-синей кожей, но, быстро завершив осмотр, Ивайзуми убедился, что дело совсем не так плохо. Звать доктора и, тем более, делать операцию не нужно. — Однако раз ты собираешь коллекцию, Каэдэ-сан, хоть и жаль расставаться с таким трофеем…

И Ивайзуми протянул ему быстро и почти безболезненно извлеченный из носа кубик.

И сын, и отец были впечатлены.

— Как?! — выдохнул Ойкава-сан. Кажется, вопрос интересовал его даже сильнее, чем способ, которым кубик вообще туда попал.

— Практика, Ойкава-сан, — хмыкнул Ивайзуми и подмигнул Каэдэ. Тот расплылся в слегка перекошенной улыбке — мешал опухающий на глазах нос. — Держи, — Ивайзуми вручил Каэдэ маленькую пачку сухого льда. — Еще пару минут, Ойкава-сан. Мне нужна ваша подпись.

— Само собой, Ивайзуми-сенсей, — Ойкава-сан изящным движением поправил объемный шарф. Каэдэ уже приложил лед к носу и с интересом вертел головой — наверное, искал коллекцию Ивайзуми.

— Нижний ящик в дальнем углу, — мимоходом ссадив его со смотрового стола, показал Ивайзуми. — Только ничего не трогай.

Обычно он не разрешал своим маленьким пациентам разглядывать коллекцию, но в Каэдэ почему-то верил и безбоязненно принялся заполнять бланки.

Две минуты пролетели незаметно, Ивайзуми с профессиональной и все же искренней улыбкой протянул Ойкаве-сану планшет, а тот привычно расписался, почти не глядя на графу. Росчерк у него оказался почти на полстраницы, но такой красивый, что не жалко. Каэдэ тем временем вдумчиво изучил содержимое ящика — не трогая… и вдруг аккуратно положил туда же кубик.

— У вас таких еще нет, а у меня это пятый, — невозмутимо пояснил он оторопевшим взрослым. — Большое спасибо, Ивайзуми-сенсей.

— Не за что, — прокашлявшись, ответил Ивайзуми. — Всего доброго.

— Идем, Каэдэ, — позвал Ойкава-сан — и вдруг озорно улыбнулся Ивайзуми: — До скорой встречи, сенсей.

Что-то подсказывало, что прощание это было самым настоящим пророчеством.

***

— Ива-чан-сенсей!

— Опять вы, — Ивайзуми на полшаге встал как вкопанный. Из очереди ему замахал Ойкава, и Каэдэ тут же высунул нос из планшета.

— Ивайзуми-сенсей, — чинно поздоровался он. Широкий экран занимала головоломка, от которой у Ивайзуми мозги бы превратились в желе. Но это ладно, он давно привык к тому, что Каэдэ развит не по годам. Однако что эти двое опять тут делают?

— Вы были вчера, — грозно надвинулся на них Ивайзуми. Медсестра еще не прислала ему обновление в списке пациентов, а значит, они пришли только что. Неужели шов разошелся?

— Ничего страшного, Ива-чан-сенсей, но…

— Я ловил кошку, — негромко, извиняющимся тоном сказал Каэдэ и с болезненной гримаской потер бедро над раной, которую Ивайзуми вчера зашил. К счастью, на дорогих темно-синих брюках не было крови, значит, это пока не срочно. — Папа уже перевязал.

— Ждите очереди, — обреченно вздохнул Ивайзуми и пригласил в смотровую кандидата на пополнение своей коллекции. Рядом семенила встревоженная бабушка.

Когда дошло до семейства Ойкава, Ивайзуми так все достали, что смотрел он еще менее ласково, чем обычно. К счастью, с этими двумя на правах постоянного доктора можно было забыть про врачебный этикет.

— Показывай, — велел он, и Каэдэ с готовностью снял штаны. Кровь остановилась давно, но рана выглядела очень нехорошо, и Ивайзуми в сердцах простонал: — Почему вы не ездите в частную клинику? Тут совсем рядом!

— Но Ива-чан-сенсей! — возмутился Ойкава. — Там же нет тебя!

— Вот именно, — проворчал Ивайзуми и принялся за работу.

Каэдэ стойко вытерпел, видимо, остро ощущая свою вину. Как раз его Ивайзуми не винил — каким бы умным мальчишкой тот ни был, следить за ним и оберегать — задача родителей. Куда смотрят Ойкава с женой?! Первые пару раз это было забавно, но слишком уж часто случались с Каэдэ всякие травмы.

Ойкаве еще повезло, что Ивайзуми достаточно насмотрелся на угнетаемых детей и по общению отца с сыном видел — дело в обычном раздолбайстве, а не в побоях. Но другой врач из принципа сообщил бы властям.

В качестве награды за выдержку Каэдэ было позволено сунуть нос в ящик с коллекцией — отыскивать новенькие экземпляры было любимой его забавой. Хм, надо же, и полугода не прошло, а уже совместные традиции появились.

Для Ивайзуми все это было странно. С пациентами и их родителями он был вежлив и нейтрален, держал дистанцию, приличную для врача, и выкидывал их из головы, едва покинув больницу. Кроме сложных случаев — но с Каэдэ таких, к счастью не случалось… а выкинуть из головы эту семейку не выходило.

За пять месяцев, что Ойкава с Каэдэ регулярно появлялись в больнице, Ивайзуми почти ничего о них не узнал, но каким-то образом заработал дурацкое прозвище (знал бы, согласился бы на простое “Ива-чан”), сам стал звать Ойкаву только по фамилии, а Каэдэ — по имени, а недавно с ужасом обнаружил в своем социальном профиле запрос на добавление в друзья. Точнее, два запроса, но Каэдэ он добавил сразу и не думая, а над иконкой с фото его отца завис и закрыл окно, не нажав ни “да”, ни “нет”.

И в профиль к нему не пошел тоже.

— Ива-чан-сенсей! — дождавшись, когда Ивайзуми закончит с бумагами, но не торопясь подписывать, Ойкава уставился на него с осуждением. — Почему ты меня игнорируешь?

— Что.

— Ты не ответил на мой запрос!

Ивайзуми спиной ощутил, что Каэдэ успешно замаскировался под содержимое ящика, вопреки обыкновению не желая участвовать в разговоре. Будь его воля, Ивайзуми охотно составил бы ему компанию, лишь бы избежать тягостного объяснения, почему чересчур близкое общение с родителями пациентов — это плохо.

— И не отвечу, — огрызнулся Ивайзуми. — Не прикидывайся идиотом.

— Но ты добавил Каэдэ!

— А тебя не буду. Вопрос закрыт.

Ойкава нехорошо прищурился и открыл рот, но Ивайзуми спасло появление Аравы-сенсея. Тот пришел заступать на дежурство и не слишком обрадовался тому, что Ивайзуми еще не закончил. Зато Ойкава расписался наконец в бланке и с таким многозначительным видом его вернул, что у Ивайзуми мурашки по спине побежали.

— До скорой встречи, Ива-чан-сенсей.

— Ивайзуми-сенсей, — вежливо поклонился Каэдэ, и оба исчезли из кабинета.

Тем же вечером Ивайзуми все же залез в профиль Ойкавы. Преуспевающий адвокат, друзей как у кого-то из айдолов. Вдовец.

Одобрять запрос от него Ивайзуми не стал. Но отклонять, как собирался изначально, — тоже.

***

После того, как рана на бедре Каэдэ окончательно зажила, наступило затишье. Мягко прокатилась теплая осень, Токио окутался зимой, как Ойкава — одним из свох больших шарфов, а Каэдэ больше не рассекал кожу острыми предметами, ничего не пихал в нос и даже с банальной простудой не пришел.

Признаться себе, что скучает, Ивайзуми пришлось в декабре, когда накануне Рождества во всей предпраздничной суете он поймал себя на выборе подарков для Ойкавы и Каэдэ. Сначала обозвал себя идиотом — вслух посреди молла, за что пришлось извиняться перед оскорбленным соседом по разглядыванию витрин. Потом — плюнул и купил Ойкаве вязаную шапку с ушками, а Каэдэ — комплект защиты для активного спорта. Как будто подарки, ждущие адресатов, гарантировали их скорейшее появление.

Можно было отправить почтой, но Ивайзуми отчего-то смертельно хотелось вручить их лично и, упаковав, он запрятал их в смотровой.

Сработала ли рождественская магия, или просто так совпало, но Каэдэ появился в приемной ровно двадцать пятого числа. Не один, конечно, однако в этот раз соседний стул занимала обеспокоенная девушка — миниатюрная, хрупкая блондинка. Она явно не знала, что полагается делать родителям в детском отделении.

У Ивайзуми как-то странно екнуло сердце, но он мужественно проглотил возглас удивления и поздоровался:

— Привет, Каэдэ. А это…

— Ячи-сан. Здравствуйте, Ивайзуми-сенсей. Ячи-сан, я дальше сам.

Отца Каэдэ никогда не просил остаться в коридоре. Не хочет, чтобы она видела слабость? Или не доверяет ей? О том, что Каэдэ мог не доверять самому Ивайзуми, почему-то и мысли не возникло.

Оказалось, второе.

В смотровой Каэдэ привычно предъявил царапину — да такую пустяковую, что можно было и без пластыря обойтись.

— Ножом порезался, — слабо улыбнулся он, видя недоумение Ивайзуми. — Пожалуйста, не удивляйтесь. Даже это было нелегко. Ячи-сан следит.

— В чем дело? — мигом насторожился Ивайзуми. Каэдэ сразу показался ему каким-то подавленным, но сейчас стало очевидно, насколько потух его взгляд и поблек неизменный тихий энтузиазм к приключениям.

— Вы не знаете, что случилось с папой? — и, видя полное непонимание на лице Ивайзуми, с грустным вздохом принялся рассказывать.

Авария. И вроде бы все не так уж плохо, но два месяца — а Ойкава так и не встал с постели. И когда он встанет — сыну не говорит. И врачи не говорят. И Ячи-сан, которая ему как тетя и у которой он сейчас живет.

Признаться честно, Ивайзуми порой заглядывал в профиль Ойкавы, но там об аварии и слова не было, только посты стали появляться чаще, чем раньше. Вот это да…

— Ивайзуми-сенсей, пожалуйста, узнайте, что с папой? Мне очень-очень надо знать.

Обычно Каэдэ мало походил на ребенка — скорее, на маленького и очень шкодливого взрослого. Но сейчас он был именно ребенком, просящим взрослого о помощи, и отказать Ивайзуми не смог. Да и не хотел.

— Давай так, — заматывая пластырем пострадавший палец, решил Ивайзуми. — Говори больницу, сегодня я узнаю, что смогу, а завтра придешь на перевязку — расскажу.

— Спасибо, Ивайзуми-сенсей.

— Не за что. Пошли пугать твою тетю.

Ячи-сан оказалась человеком от медицины далеким, и запугать ее возможным воспалением получилось без проблем. Даже совесть Ивайзуми не мучила — хотя в другой ситуации он утешал бы опекуна, винящего себя в недосмотре.

Убедившись, что завтра на вечернем приеме Каэдэ будет обязательно, Ивайзуми ненадолго уединился с телефоном и принялся обзванивать знакомых. Он искал выход на клинику, где лежал Ойкава, и быстро нашел — но говорить с ним отказались. Пришлось задействовать тяжелую артиллерию в виде отца, и результат его не обрадовал.

— Ага… ага… спасибо, пап. — И, повесив трубку, с чувством добавил: — Вот же маленький засранец!

Относилось это, разумеется, совсем не к Ивайзуми-старшему.

На следующий вечер Ивайзуми не забыл достать из тайника подарок для Каэдэ, но вручать его с порога не спешил. Для начала — сурово уставился прямо в глаза и ме-едленно приподнял бровь.

Каэдэ хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы сообразить — коварный план провален.

— Но как? — с таким искренним разочарованием спросил он, что Ивайзуми стало смешно, и охота воспитывать сразу пропала. Да и впервые на его памяти Каэдэ напомнил ему отца — с таким же выражением всплескивал руками Ойкава в памятный день их знакомства. — Это ведь врачебная тайна!

— Не только у тебя крутой отец, — самодовольно фыркнул Ивайзуми. — Надо было не пугать меня, а честно сказать про множественные переломы. Я бы вчера не забыл про подарок. Вот. С Рождеством.

— Ух ты! Спасибо! А вам дошла моя открытка?

— Дошла, спасибо. Очень… оригинально.

При всех талантах рисовал Каэдэ не лучше сверстников.

— Я хотел купить, но папа настоял, чтобы я сам сделал, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил Каэдэ и тут же грозно сощурился. — А папе вы подарок купили?

— Конечно. Но отдам лично. А теперь давай сюда свой палец, пока твоя тетя до обморока не дошла.

***

Про то, что Ивайзуми собрался лично вручить ушастую шапочку, Каэдэ отцу явно сказал. Но судя по тому, как удивился Ойкава, увидев Ивайзуми в своей палате, немедленного визита Ойкава совсем не ждал.

У многих людей квартиры были скромнее, чем палата Ойкавы. Он и сам выглядел отлично — свободная рубашка из дорогой мягкой ткани, домашние брюки элитного бренда, идеально причесанные, как и всегда, волосы. Если бы не гипс и многочисленные бинты, можно было решить, что Ойкава просто в отпуске.

— Каэдэ раскопал на тебя компромат и шантажирует? — с неподдельным любопытством и, кажется, в полной готовности услышать искреннее подтверждение спросил Ойкава первым делом.

— На меня нет компромата, — Ивайзуми закатил глаза и присел в кресло для посетителей. Подарок он небрежно уронил на постель. — Я зашел поздравить с Рождеством.

— Никаких стыдных детских выходок? Или студенческих приключений? Не верю, Ива-чан-сенсей! Чистых людей не бывает!

— Здоровых тоже, — припомнив старый врачебный афоризм, вернул Ивайзуми. — Но я не пускаю профдеформацию в личную жизнь.

— А мы уже стали личной жизнью? — мигом уцепился Ойкава, шурша оберточной упаковкой. — Ух ты, какая прелесть! Спасибо!

— Знал, что тебе понравится, — Ивайзуми проигнорировал замечание про личную жизнь. Какого черта он делал в палате малознакомого человека, он сам себе не брался объяснить.

Как ни странно, неловкости не было. Ойкава беззаботно болтал, Ивайзуми его поддразнивал — и сам не заметил, как настал вечер. Дверь в палату бесшумно открылась, пропуская других посетителей, и на лице Каэдэ сначала отразилось легкое недоумение — наверное, не узнал Ивайзуми без белого халата, — а потом такой триумф, что захотелось выскочить из кресла и из клиники вообще. На фоне Каэдэ Ячи-сан слегка терялась, но она и не стала надолго оставаться: заверила, что через час заберет Каэдэ, и ушла по своим делам.

— Ячи-сан дружила с мамой, — заметив легкий интерес Ивайзуми — Ячи-сан вела себя совсем не как девушка Ойкавы, — Каэдэ с детской проницательностью ответил на незаданный вопрос.

Легкое праздничное настроение улетучилось, как облачко духов под порывом ветра. Но осталась светлая, тихая грусть, с которой внезапно заговорил Ойкава.

— Кьеко взяла ее под крыло в старшей школе. Мы тогда же познакомились. Кьеко была единственной, кто не обращал на меня внимания, представляешь?! — с ностальгическим возмущением добавил он. — Ячи младше, но она поступила с Кьеко в один университет, и они всегда тесно дружили. Пока…

— Пока маму не сбила машина, — тихо и удивительно спокойно закончил за него Каэдэ. — Жаль, что я совсем ее не помню, — еще тише добавил он.

Они посидели, помолчали. Потом снова разговорились, точнее, Ойкава перебрасывался колкостями с сыном, а Ивайзуми зачем-то слушал, хотя давно пора было откланяться.

В палату заглянула красавица-медсестра, извиняющимся голосом попросила заканчивать визит — предстояли вечерние процедуры. Прошло чуть больше часа, а Ячи-сан еще не было, и Ивайзуми предложил погулять с Каэдэ в больничном садике, пока она не придет. Ойкава с легким сердцем дал добро, и они с ним попрощались.

Прогулке не суждено было сбыться — едва выйдя в коридор, Ивайзуми увидел в другом конце торопящуюся Ячи-сан, — но сжать напоследок плечо Каэдэ и сказать “С твоим отцом все будет хорошо” Ивайзуми успел.

***

Возмутительное спокойствие продлилось еще три недели — переломов у Ойкавы было много, заживали они трудно, а Ячи-сан оказалась до того бдительной, что больше Каэдэ, как ни изворачивался, ни в какую неприятность ввязаться не мог. Все это Ивайзуми знал, потому что за невозможностью встреч стал с ним переписываться.

А вот к Ойкаве еще пару раз забегал в свободное время — проверить состояние и справиться о новостях у лечащего врача. Деньги деньгами, а рекомендация Ивайзуми-старшего и участие Ивайзуми-младшего сделали свое дело, и за Ойкаву взялись с усиленным вниманием. Своих врачи не бросали.

Ойкава шутил, что у него среди якудза влияние меньше, чем у клана Ивайзуми на врачей.

Ивайзуми предпочитал не думать, сколько в этой шутке правды.

На запрос дружбы Ивайзуми так Ойкаве и не ответил, каждый раз зависая курсором то над одной кнопкой, то над другой — и каждый раз откладывая решение. С одной стороны, отношения их все же вышли за рамки профессиональных. С другой — Ивайзуми не видел смысла поощрять дальнейшее сближение.

Да и не любил он современных любезностей, когда полузнакомые люди первым делом искали твой профиль в соцсетях и обижались, если ты не добавлял их в ответ. Может, с Ойкавой они и могут теперь считаться хорошими приятелями, но Ивайзуми все равно что-то не давало нажать зеленое “да”.

Ему хотелось иметь в своей жизни кого-то исключительного — друга или больше. И все же, они с Ойкавой были из разных миров, слишком увлеченные своими профессиями, общего — только любовь к Каэдэ. С ним Ивайзуми общался и так.

Дилемма.

Но любое затишье имеет свойство заканчиваться. Три недели спустя мрачный Ойкава, который ходил пока медленно и с трудом, привел такого же мрачного Каэдэ с расквашенным носом.

— Ну хоть не кубик, — вздохнул Ивайзуми, оценивая ущерб.

— Лучше бы кубик. Представь, Ива-чан-сенсей, он подрался!

— Оооо? — Ивайзуми быстро убрал кровь, заодно обеззаразил большую ссадину на скуле, и выдал Каэдэ лед. — За девочку?

— За мальчика, — прогундосил он и на дальнейшие вопросы отвечать отказывался.

— Вот и мне не говорит, — сокрушенным шепотом пожаловался Ойкава. Он, кажется, впервые тревожился за сына, хотя старался не показывать. — Ума не приложу, что случилось!

Ивайзуми отнесся к происшествию куда спокойнее, и его хладнокровие Ойкаву неприятно удивило. Но Ивайзуми верил в Каэдэ и знал, что если действительно припечет, он придет за помощью. Раз молчит — значит, пока справляется.

Ивайзуми сам таким был.

Впрочем, оттаял Ойкава быстро, уже в следующий визит был самим собой. И хорошо, а то неодобрительное молчание в его исполнении изрядно действовало на нервы. Ивайзуми почти решился поговорить с ним начистоту, почти подобрал слова, как в его жизни грянул гром, какого он и не ждал, и стало совсем не до личного.

Мичиру Ока известна была склочным характером, и полбеды, если на прием приходила она сама. Когда дело доходило до драгоценного отпрыска, у нее срывало последнюю черепицу. Обычно ими занимался кто-нибудь из старших врачей, но в тот день то ли все были заняты действительно важными пациентами, а она по обыкновению требовала принять их с сыном сию секунду, то ли докторам осточертели ее частые визиты настолько, что они наплевали на гнев начальства, а разбираться со сбитой коленкой ее сына пришлось Ивайзуми.

Как и Ойкава, Мичиру-сан была весьма обеспеченной женщиной, а в городскую больницу обращалась потому, что кто-то когда-то посоветовал, мол, там врачи лучше, у них практики больше. Ивайзуми до сих пор гадал, то ли ее оскорбило, что ее деточку доверили интерну-второгодке, то ли она всегда была отменной дрянью, но за пять минут, что он чистил и перевязывал пустяковую ссадину, Ивайзуми услышал о себе столько нового, что не выдержал и предельно вежливо ответил.

На следующий день в больницу пришла официальная жалоба, а следом — судебный иск на какую-то астрономическую сумму.

Все все понимали, коллеги сочувствовали и украдкой выдыхали, что проблемы не у них, начальство скорбно поджимало губы, Мичиру-сан чуть ли не ежедневно штурмовала больницу при поддержке двух адвокатов.

Перспективы были совсем не радужные. Чем бы ни закончилась эта история, никуда не денешься — надо дождаться развязки и уволиться. Конечно, еще останется место в частной клинике — там к истории отнеслись с юмором, — но… искать вечернюю работу в другом районе? И добавить в расписание, и без того загруженное, полтора-два часа на дорогу в день? Ивайзуми любил свою работу, но совсем не был уверен, что настолько.

А без вечерней работы будет скучно.

И Ойкава, как назло, не появлялся: они с Каэдэ, Ивайзуми знал, уехали к родственникам в Киото. Там у Ойкавы жил старший брат-бизнесмен с семьей.

Нет, просить адвокатской помощи Ивайзуми не собирался. Но рядом с Ойкавой и Каэдэ ему всегда становилось спокойнее и легче — и этого чувства сейчас сильно не хватало.

Ивайзуми все чаще засматривался на мигающий запрос в своем профиле.

И вдруг все резко прекратилось.

Очередным вечером он пришел в больницу, переоделся и вдруг заметил, с каким странным уважением поглядывают коллеги. Еще и шепчутся. А не успел он включить компьютер, как в смотровую заглянула медсестра и передала, что начальство ждет.

Из кабинета главврача Ивайзуми вышел, не зная, придушить ему Ойкаву или засыпать благодарностями. Очевидно, едва прослышав о проблемах Ивайзуми, тот прервал поездку и вернулся, чтобы предложить больнице свои услуги. За весьма приличную сумму — что, учитывая его репутацию, означало для Мичиру-сан немалые расходы. Главврач был доволен и благодушен: Ивайзуми заверили, что если все пройдет благополучно, увольнение не понадобится.

Как бы ни повернулась судьба с этого момента, одно было ясно: в такие сложности ради простого знакомого не лезут, даже если он немного тебе помог. Дело обещало быть сложным даже для матерого адвоката, это Ивайзуми объяснили сразу три начальника после первой же головомойки.

И если быть до конца честным, Ивайзуми сомневался, что они с Ойкавой могут считаться такими уж близкими друзьями, ради которых стоит рисковать репутацией. Но стоит лишь допустить, что речь не только о дружбе…

Ивайзуми очень хотелось это допустить.

Подходя к своему крылу, Ивайзуми твердо решил, что одобрит запрос на добавление в друзья. Там — будь что будет.

А в коридоре перед смотровой его встретили два до боли знакомых сияющих лица. На одном из носа торчал кубик.

На этот раз синий.


End file.
